User talk:ZT111
Hey Hey man, are we the only people who has an account and edits here on this wiki? Where are the other users on here? No welcome message. Nothing. -TTG (January 27, 2013; 4:19 PM) The admins seem to have left for some reason before I came here. No, there are still a few others who come here occasionally, like Megahoff, JGDF, and BrooklynGuido42. 41hc (talk) 01:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Background I think we need a awesome background for this wiki. One that has Cash, Lamb and Kasper all on it. What do you think? Personally, I feel this wiki is dull in a way. -TTG (March 04, 2013; 9:51 AM EST) Lol i vote for some smilies or innocentz and maybe some cerberus for flavour. Yeah I think we could use a good background. I like the idea of putting Cash, Danny and Leo. I don't know much about making backgrounds, so someone is going to have to help with this. 41hc (talk) 21:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I could help you with that, but I need some more information about this wiki's layout format and so, like which resolution would be optimal, what image format and so on. I'm a Strogg (talk) 09:38, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Beta Manhunt 2 I wanted to know, how were you able to get all this Beta Manhunt 2 content? From other players and yourself or just from other players? I really want to try Manhunt 2 Beta if there's a download for it. I'm a Strogg (talk) 10:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) From going through the game's data files, and from contacting the developers at Rockstar themselves. There's currently a mod being worked on (which I'm part of), on restoring beta content into the PC version: http://www.projectmanhunt.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=12384&st=0&sk=t&sd=a The download for the mod is here: http://www.mediafire.com/?wtjwocc0fyqp05i 41hc (talk) 19:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I see, it's pretty much adding Beta into the "original" Manhunt 2 itself. Better than nothing. Thank you for providing the links. I'm a Strogg (talk) 02:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Soon we will be able to get the Mace into the PC version. Also, if you want the PS2 beta of Manhunt 2, the only way I know of in obtaining it is through torrents. Search for "Manhunt 2 uncut" on a torrent site, and it should come up. 41hc (talk) 21:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Mace?! I thought that one was too hard to put on the PC, since it is only on the Wii and it didn't have the correct animations for it, or so I remember. But yeah, that's great, I do wanna see the Mace, I always loved maces. I have Manhunt 2 for the Wii, although I use the emulator Dolphin for it, it's not that flawless but it works fine, except the cutscenes. I'm a Strogg (talk) 21:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Majestic is making an animation converter, which will allow adding animations between versions. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuDJFcOi8mY Not sure how to get the model from the Wii version into the PC version yet though, so the Axe had to be used. The audio is missing from that video, here it is: https://soundcloud.com/41hc1/sets/manhunt-2-mace I'm pretty sure the mace is from an early version, that somehow made it into the Wii version. It was probably to go in the Museum. 41hc (talk) 02:40, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I hope one day you guys will find how to put the original Wii model into PC, instead of using the Axe. I don't get it though, why the axe? Isn't Mace a blunt weapon? It somehow makes more sense if the bat was used, though the Mace and Bat are somehow the same in animations. Also, I noticed my Manhunt 2 ISO for the Wii says "uncensored", this is your and the "Beta Restorers" work? About Manhunt 41hc, do you know if there's a way to make a better, not noisy and demostrative camera for Manhunt? I want to make more GIFs, but I need to know how to get a nice camera like that. Something like this guy on YouTube did; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGuhX5AmjuA I would use the debug trainer, then switch to the third person cam before the execution. 41hc (talk) 20:12, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll check it out, thanks. I'm a Strogg (talk) 13:16, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Wrong page Hey, sorry to bother but I have made a new page called "TEST", it was simply to test out some of my stuff, mostly the GIFs. I didn't know this wiki had no "Delete Page" option, so now I can't delete it. You're an admin, right? Can you please delete it? I'm a Strogg (talk) 19:18, October 23, 2013 (UTC) The page is http://manhunt.wikia.com/wiki/TEST The page is now deleted. 41hc (talk) 04:59, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I'm a Strogg (talk) 17:38, November 6, 2013 (UTC) beta Clowns Hi about question,no just rip off pic from this vid www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckCD-FvWiO0 Down2Business & Activity 41hc, who is this Down2Business guy? Seems like some guy who thinks by making a lot of edits, he should get admin, but he didn't and says this wiki is dead and full of fan-fiction. What kind of fan-fiction? Don't see any. Anyway, what about the wiki's activity itself? It seems that I'm the only one doing stuff, just wonder if anyone is actually even "bothering" to check this stuff out. I'm a Strogg (talk)12:12, April 24, 2014‎ (UTC) Just some guy who got butthurt about all the "fan fiction" and went and started his own wiki. There's a lot of info about removed content here, and it is all true. The founder of this wiki and the admins (besides myself), just left for some reason. 41hc (talk) 01:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) At least we're both active, although I'm not as much as before. So knowing you're not exactly the founder of this wiki, that means you can't change the background in the main wiki page? I'm a Strogg (talk) 14:46, May 13, 2015 (UTC) DarkGenesisAngel What happened to projectmahunt site? I can't enter in any way. Adding background pics Hey man. I was just thinking if we can put background pics. I know how. Just tell me if you're interested :) Killermoves (talk) 13:09, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey ZT can you please stop deleting my information on the Sawn-off shotgun in Grand Theft Auto Online and Manhunt 1 and 2? Smiley One (talk) 23:03, September 3, 2017 (UTC)